Wild Heart
by Moon'n'Tide
Summary: They were always partner in crimes. He was called the bad influence, but she was the brain. No matter the trouble, he would follow her in every mischief. When she moves away, ten years passes before they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They were always partner in crimes. He was called the bad influence, but she was the brain. No matter the trouble, he would follow her in every mischief. When she moves away, ten years passes before they meet again.

**Hey yall, I know it's been a while. I took down "Whatever you want" cause it just wasn't doing it for me (hence why I never finished it), but I am back with this two shot for you and the bit of FemDom I promised two years ago (I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry for the wait UwU)**

**Anyway, this fic was inspired by the song Wild Heart by Daughtry and it is an AU and I know we're out of characters but it was fun to write. I hope you will find it fun to read. The first chapter won't have any smut so you can read on ahead if that's not your thing. **

**I've got two more Nalu AU on the go, so review and follow for more :D**

_Disclaimer: While I love love love love Fairy Tail and its characters, I do not own them_

"No way!"

Lucy tsked with annoyance when she heard the loud voice in the lobby. People had no respect these days. "I can't believe it's really you! Hey, Luce!" She finally looked up from her computer screen. There was only one person in this world who ever called her Luce, and she hadn't heard it in a decade.

But sure enough, Natsu was there with is signature grin plastered on his face. He hadn't changed one bit. Well, yes, he had changed, but he still had his wild strawberry hair, and that same smile. He had grown taller and stronger. She could see the muscles on his arms. "Natsu!" She stood so abruptly that her chair rolled back and hit the wall behind her, but she hardly noticed it, running around her counter to throw herself in his arms.

He caught her effortlessly and spun her around. She could count on him for that. Natsu had never let her down.

"I can't believe it's really you!" she exclaimed as he settled her down. "How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I've been busy," he laughed. "I got a job offer starting next month, so I figured I'd scope the place before I move," he added. "What about you? You look so… tame…"

Her hair was long again, having long since recovered from when she'd chopped it off in an act of rebellion, and the golden strands were no longer saturated with whatever colour of dye she had settle for that week. She wore it in an impeccable bun, keeping a few strands down to frame her face. With her blue blouse tucked into the waist high black skirt, which reached down just over her knees – the longest skirt Natsu had ever seen on those legs – and stiletto heels, she looked like your average 26 years old. She had lost none of her generous curves over the years either, quite the opposite, in fact.

But the look she gave Natsu as she backed away was everything but tame.

"And here I thought we were catching up and you just had to go and insult me."

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that," Natsu laughed. And her smile told him she was toying with him.

"I have to get back to work," she said. "Be back before 5pm, we need to get dinner."

"Sounds great," Natsu agreed. "I'll see you later, Luce."

And so Natsu was back at 4:15, sitting outside in the sun, cause he knew Lucy well enough to know she would leave without him if he was late and he did not want to miss out on seeing her again. And he was right because at 4:30 Lucy was walking out with her sunglasses on and her purse. He ran up to her and her face lit up when she saw him.

"I see you haven't forgotten," she smiled at him.

"And miss out on dinner? Please!" Natsu laughed. "Got somewhere in mind?"

"I sure do," she said and led the way. They were sat in a fancy restaurant and they talked and talked, reminiscing about their days as trouble makers and catching up on their time separated. She had undone her hair, and it waved down to her mid back.

"I almost forgot how you looked with long hair," Natsu said.

"My mom was so mad when I cut it," Lucy laughed, "but nowhere as bad as my dad when I dyed it pink. He was livid!"

"But have they tried to controlled who you're friends with since?" Natsu asked.

"They didn't dare," she chuckled and Natsu laughed with her. "I think it made them realize you weren't the bad influence."

"I was an easy blame," Natsu admitted. "And not as smart as you are to get out of trouble."

"You never denied it either," she reminded him.

"Why would I? I was in trouble anyway."

Lucy grinned and they stayed and talked and drank for a while more.

"So you're pretty much keeping out of trouble these days, uh?" Natsu said. At that moment, the glint in Lucy's eyes told him he'd made a mistake.

"Oh, dear Natsu…" she said sweetly. "I don't keep out of trouble, I _am_ trouble." She glanced at the waitress, mischief in her eyes. "Dine and dash?"

"Wha…"

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she said in a higher pitched voice, but he saw her grab her purse and knew she wasn't. "Be back in a sec!" Natsu groaned and quickly reached for his wallet, throwing on the table what he hoped was enough to cover the bill and the tip and ran out after her. "Quick as always," she appreciated.

"With you, it's that or being left behind," Natsu reminded her.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, sounding innocent enough for Natsu to smell the trap.

"Heck no," he grinned. "That's part of the fun."

"That's more like it," Lucy agreed.

"Where are we going now?" Natsu asked after a moment.

"We're going to do more than just reminisce," she said with that dangerous pitch in her voice that always got his heart pumping.

"Oh?" Lucy looked around and suddenly dashed for one of the house, where all the lights were off. Natsu followed a moment later and froze when Lucy pulled one of her hair pin from her collar and bent it to pick the lock. "We're not kids anymore," he said. "We could get some serious trouble for that."

"Who's tame now?" Lucy said in a daring tone. "Stop acting so suspicious, we'll be fine."

So he straightened up and started chatting about their dinner while, to an untrained eye, Lucy just seemed to be fumbling with her keys. The lock finally gave a click and Lucy let herself in like she owned the place, Natsu following a step behind. He closed it and sighed, his heart racing.

He would probably be having a better time if he hadn't always be the one getting the short end of the stick in their shenanigans. Lucy was smart and cunning and could pretend with much more ease than him. And if her wits failed her, she could always seduce her way out.

Natsu looked around in the dark and barely had time to steady himself before Lucy slammed her body in his with enough force that he hit his back against the now closed door, knocking the wind out of him. Or maybe it was her lips against his.

They had never kissed before. Despite the endless teasing from their friends saying they were practically already dating, they had never been anything but friends.

And Natsu couldn't tell if Lucy was playing or if this was real. Her lips were soft against his, but the kiss itself was fierce and had his blood racing down. He realized a moment later that he was kissing her back. Lucy's hand tangled in his hair, tugging on it. Natsu pulled her closer, feeling her perfect body pressing against his, and in a blink decided that he was okay with whatever it was.

Whether she was playing or sincere, he could handle it… right? His left hand snaked up in her hair and the right one held her by the small of her back, not daring to go anywhere without knowing what was going on in his devious friend's mind.

And before he knew what was happening, Lucy was walking off, leaving him hanging and panting. And though he thought he was okay with her fooling around, the thought rather hurt.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?" she turned around to look at him but something made her pause. Natsu saw it a moment later, reflecting across the room. Red and blue lights. He didn't have time to freak out that Lucy was untucking her blouse, quickly working off the buttons. She tossed it in such a way that it draped over the couch.

Natsu forgot about the cops for a brief moment, taking in Lucy's perfect form in a lacy pink bra, as she shook her hair messy. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him. "Take your shirt off!" Natsu quickly did, tossing toward the couch, but it fell on the ground instead. In a moment, Lucy was on him again, kissing him once more, even fiercer than before. The skin on skin contact made all thoughts fly out of his head and he roughly grabbed her hips, pulling her closer.

The stern knock on the door brought him back to the moment and Lucy pulled away, her face a bit flushed with the heat of their kiss. She gave him a smirk and opened the door, mostly staying behind it, poking her head around the corner.

"Good evening, officer," she said sweetly.

"Good evening, we had…" the cop trailed off when he noticed the way she was standing, but mostly the bare arm and the lacy strap of her bra that had slipped down her shoulder. He cleared his throat. "We had report of two people acting suspiciously a few minutes ago. Have you noticed anything?"

"Oh, hum… no, can't say I did… I was busy," she added with a knowing smile.

"Are you alone?" he asked, peeking in the darkness, noticing the blouse on the back of the couch and a t-shirt on the floor. Natsu knew it was his cue, and he wish he had had time to try to hide his hard-on before he stepped into sight.

"What's going on, babe?" Natsu asked, staring at the cop with an expression that he hoped said 'can't you see you're interrupting?' but Lucy was the better actress. However, he seemed annoyed enough for the cop to put two and two together and Natsu couldn't help a bit of of blush when he saw the officer's eyes dropping for a brief moment.

"So you haven't seen anyone?" he asked again.

"Nope," Natsu said, and Lucy shook her head. She reached to grab the card he was extending, revealing 'accidently' the swell of her breast.

"Well, please give us a call if you see or hear anything."

"Will do," Lucy said. "Have a good evening."

"You, too," he said, strolling off. Natsu almost toppled over with relief when Lucy closed the door, leaning seductively against it. He however didn't seem to notice, looking for his shirt. She noticed a scar on his left side that hadn't been there before as he finally grabbed his shirt.

"How was that?" she asked sensually.

"We need to get out of here," he said, straightening up with his shirt in his hand, pausing when he saw her.

"Why so soon?" she asked sweetly, arching her back a bit more. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her. "Don't you wanna stay?"

He swore, turning his back on her. "We just dodged a bullet," he said. "Let's not wait around for anyone to come back." He froze when Lucy's fingers softly raked his back, his breath catching.

"But it's still so early," she whined, pressing her chest against his still bare back. He turned around, grabbing her wrists firmly, yet softly.

"What are you doing, Luce?"

She looked at him with those innocents brown eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. God, how he wanted to kiss her again. He released her and walked to the couch, reaching for her blouse, and felt her arms wrap around his torso, lightly scratching at his pecs. Despite the shiver that ran through his body, he shook her off.

"We shouldn't be here," he said, flipping his shirt to the right side. Lucy grabbed it out of his hands before he could put it on.

"Did I tell you to put it back on?" she asked, her voice laced with a danger that made his heart race. He was too surprised at the change in her demeanor to argue and dropped his arms back to his side.

"What do you want me to do, then?" he asked. Lucy tsked, trailing a finger down Natsu's chiseled abs. "Seriously, Luce," he said, taking her wrist when she reached his buckle.

"Oh, gimme some credit," she huffed, yanking her hand free. She walked to the door an flipped the lights on. Natsu blinked against the brightness. "Follow me," she said with enough authority that he did just that, dodging the shirt she tossed behind her shoulder, her blouse forgotten on the couch.

He paused when they walked into a bedroom, and Lucy sat on the bed, petting the spot beside her with annoyance. He moved by her side as she reached for a picture frame, turning it to him. He recognized the picture right away. Recognized the river bank where they could be found after their mishaps. Recognized them, ten years younger, grinning at the camera Natsu was holding. Lucy hair barely reached her shoulders and was striped with cotton candy pink.

"I'm not stupid enough to just break and enter anywhere," Lucy said with a fond smile. "You said it yourself, we could go to jail for that. But you still are the reasonable one." It was _her_ house, he finally realized. She had been testing him – as always, he had fallen for it. He would always follow her and try to keep them out of more problematic trouble.

"You sleep with our picture on your bedside," he said, leaning closer to graze the frame.

"That was the day before I learned we were moving away," Lucy said, smiling fondly at the photo. "Look how happy we were."

"That was after you danced on the bar at your dad's business meeting, wasn't it?" Natsu remembered.

"He was livid! I'm surprised _you _remember that," she laughed. It hadn't help that she had done so in torn jeans and a bra – she had tossed her tank top to Natsu just before climbing up. She had been rebelling against her father who had told her that her clothes and hair was indecent and that Natsu didn't belong there.

"I remember everything about you," Natsu said. They were silent for a moment. "I tried to follow you," he said, and Lucy looked at him, the amusement fading from her eyes. "After you left. I ran away from home a tried to get to you, but I was brought back. After the third time, my parents made me call you, and you told me to move on. I never understood why."

Lucy sighed and set the picture back, half turning to look at him. "Your parents called before," she said. "They said that you would keep running away until you either made it back to me or died trying." The first time, he has left on foot. The second time, he tried the bus. The third time, he stole a car. If he hadn't been sixteen, and if it hadn't been his parent's car, he would have gone to jail for it. "They told me I had to crush your hope, for your own wellbeing. So you could move on and have a future. I just wanted to do what was best for you. I've always hoped they would call again and say you ran away again, but that was the last I've heard from you."

"There was another time after that," Natsu said. "Months later, when my parents thought I was done trying. I told them I was going camping for the weekend. I hitched a ride, but that didn't end well." Lucy looked at her insistently. "I realized we weren't going the right way, so I tried to jump out," he explained. "And when that failed, I grabbed the steering and crashed the car. I was hospitalized for a month after that." Lucy's eyes went to the scar on his side and back to his eyes before he noticed. "They were the ones to convince me to stop chasing you, after all the trouble it gave me."

Lucy could hardly believe it. Natsu had been in the hospital for a month and his parents hadn't call? "You should have called," she said.

"You were the one who told me to drop it. I didn't want you to feel guilty cause I didn't listen to you. And after that, I just had to move on with my life too."

"And here you are."

He chuckled. "I couldn't forget you. And then I got this job offer and it seemed like the perfect opportunity for a reunion. It took me a bit to find out where you worked and swing by."

"How come you haven't got a girlfriend?" she asked so suddenly he was caught off guard. Natsu looked like he wanted to argue the statement. "You kissed me back," she reminded him. "I know you wouldn't do that if you had someone. _And_ you didn't mention anything during dinner."

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?" he threw back at her.

"Cause they can't handle me. Your turn."

"Because I couldn't forget you," he admitted truthfully.

"That's a stupid reason," Lucy said. "We grew up together." Natsu shrugged, studying her face.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Did what?" she asked back.

"Kissed me."

"You complaining?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"Heck no!" he exclaimed. Before he had time to add more, Lucy swiftly sat on his lap, her chest just below his eye level. He sucked in a breath, forcing his eyes up.

"You can look," she said. It took all his will power to keep to her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" he said, his voice coming out as a raspy whisper.

"As long as we're two consenting adults…" she said.

"What if I can't handle you?"

Lucy chuckled, arching her back to give him a more plunging view of her chest. He gulped, his eyes darting back to her face. "You're the only man who could ever handle me," she said.

He'd be okay with it if it was a one-time thing… right? Because he could see Lucy's chest a mere inch from him and he couldn't really think of anything else as his eyes finally dropped to the perfect swelling of her chest, lingering where the cup of her bra wasn't flush on her perfect skin, letting him see more.

Lucy shifted. "Do you want to touch me?" she asked in a seductive voice laced with danger that made his heart race and his blood rush south. He nodded, not trusting his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright yall, this chapter is gonna be all smut/MA with soft femdom? I never wrote any before so I don't really know how much or little it is, but heaps of fun to write it. **

**Hope you enjoy it thoroughly :D**

Lucy eyed him a moment, letting the expectation build. "I'll allow it." He was groping her breasts before he even realized he moved his arms and Lucy moaned, pushing against his hands. Natsu dipped his head down, kissing whatever he could reach, fondling her. He tried to reach for the clasp but she swatted his hands away. "I never said you could take it off."

Natsu couldn't help a bit of a pout that made her chuckle. He dipped his thumb under the cup, testing the water, but Lucy didn't seem to mind that. He found her nipple and teased it, feeling himself getting harder with the anticipation.

"You can take it off now," she whispered and didn't have to repeat herself as it was almost ripped from her body. Natsu buried his face in her chest and his mouth found her nipple again. Lucy moaned his name, pushing herself against his face some more.

He teased a nipple in his mouth, suckling and flicking his tongue at it while his hand took care of the other one.

He never thought he'd see Lucy half naked. Never thought he'd get to touch her that way. It was all of his teenage dreams come true. He was so enthralled he didn't feel Lucy's hand undoing his pants until her hand closed around his erection.

His body shook under her and a low growl came out of him. And in a flash, Lucy pulled away.

"Wha…"

"I didn't say you could talk," she said in a dangerous voice that made his dick twitch. Whatever she was doing, he loved it. She studied him as he looked at her, his eyes struggling to keep to her face when her breasts were bare. He could even see a bit of a hickey on one. Once she was sure he would stay quiet, she smiled. "Take everything off," she ordered. "Slow."

The second part came just before he could yank his pants down. Since Lucy had already undone his belt and opened the button, the pants were sliding off his hips on their own accord. He stood up to pull them down, kicking them off with his socks without taking his eyes away from Lucy. Waiting for her to burst into laugh and ask what he was doing. Waiting for the moment to end. But Lucy stood still, watching his every movement like a cat ready to pounce on a mice. Lucy was the only person in the world who could make him feel small and powerless.

"I said _everything_," she emphasized when he stayed in his boxers. And though he wasn't usually self conscious, he felt a bit uneasy as Lucy's eyes looked at him shamelessly. He pushed his boxers down, his still very much hard erection springing free. He stepped out of his underwear, kicking it somewhere off to the side before straightening up in his naked glory.

Lucy didn't even try to hide that she was eyeing his dick, and Natsu felt his legs go weak when she licked her lips. He opened his mouth to ask 'what now?' but Lucy's eyes snapped to his in a silent warning. She still hadn't say he could talk. He closed it, looking at her as she kept detailing his body, obviously liking what she saw.

"Show me how you do it," she demanded. Natsu barely managed to keep his mouth shut, instead translating his puzzlement onto his features. Lucy's lips spread in a slow, dangerous smile. "Show me how you pleasure yourself, Natsu," she demanded.

Natsu's confusion soon turned into understanding and he cocked a brow at her. 'Really?' he seemed to asked. Lucy raised her brows. 'Go on,' was her quiet answer.

He'd never done it with an audience before. Never thought he could – or would. But in front of him, Lucy was very real and so much more enticing than his wildest fantasy, with her messy hair, her bare chest and perked nipples, a waist high skirt and those stilettos. Even he never would have pictured that. And the way she looked at him made him so hard that it hurt.

"You can stand, sit or lay down or whatever," Lucy said. "You can be as loud or as quiet as you want, but you'll need to wait for my permission to cum." Natsu's dick twitched in anticipation and Lucy seemed to notice it cause a slow smile spread on her lips. Natsu decided to lay down on the bed, propping himself up with some pillows. As if sensing his next question, Lucy threw a bottle of lube his way.

He squirted a little bit in his hands a rubbed them together before grabbing on himself, hissing at the relief as he started pumping. "Look at me," Lucy demanded. That was easy. His eyes found her moving at the foot of the bed. The sway of her hips. The bouncing of her breasts. The sound of her heels. The way her brown eyes stared at him. Even if he had wanted, he couldn't look away. Not that he would ever want to. She was perfection.

He moaned her name and Lucy smiled, reaching in behind her. He saw the skirt come loose on her hips and a spasm shook his hand. He couldn't help but look as she ever so slowly lowered the skirt, revealing lacy pink underwear that matched with her discarded bra. He growled. "Luce, I'm so close…" he whispered. She moved again, coming back to the side of the bed, Natsu not missing a single movement she made.

Lucy in lacy thong with high stiletto heels was a vision and he had to slow his hand if he wanted to wait for her permission. She got on the bed on all four, moving closer to him, then positioning herself above his knees.

"Do you want to touch me?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah," he growled and Lucy took his free hand, bringing it to her chest. Natsu squeezed it and his body gave a spasm. "Luce…" his breathing was fast and harsh now, and she could feel him shaking with the building pressure under her. She could have stopped him. She could have made him lose it and bring him all the way there again, but she chose to give it to him this one.

Natsu gasped when her warm hand cupped his balls. "Cum for me, Natsu," she said, and with one squeeze he went over the edge, his body going still for a moment as cum sprayed on his abdomen. Then he was panting hard.

"Fuck…" he swore, out of breath. "That was… fucking amazing."

"Oh, we're far from done, Natsu," she whispered to his ear, nibbling his earlobe. Goosebumps rose on his entire body.

"I'm gonna need a minute," he still argued. It was, without a doubt, the best orgasm he ever had. Lucy looked down on his body and clicked her tongue.

"I'm not big on cleaning somebody else's mess, but I'm gonna make an exception cause it's been such a long time." Natsu had barely processed what she had said that she lowered her face, licking the cum off of him. Just sight made him hard again and Lucy gave his dick a lick that made his body shake. "It's my turn now," she told him.

Natsu's eyes snapped to hers, then slid down her body. She still had her panties and her heels on. Whatever she had in store next, he was oh-so-willing to comply.

"Whatever you want," he said. She gave him a seductive smile before crashing her lips on his. He could still taste himself on her, but decided in a flash that he didn't care, pulling her closer to kiss her with fierce passion.

"Good boy," Lucy whispered, pulling away. "Make me cum." He was getting harder just thinking about it. Lucy couldn't help a yelp when Natsu suddenly flip her on her back, but before she could scold him, he had his mouth on her nipple and she arched into him, her long nails raking his back. He switched side, his hands taking over when his mouth had been. Lucy felt his other hand work its way up her thigh and grabbed it, Natsu's confused eyes meeting hers.

"You don't get to undress me with your hands," she said. He smiled against her skin and worked his way down, nibbling and suckling at her skin, finding a particularly tender spot on her hip bone that made her body shake. But he let go of it too to grab the string of her thong between his teeth and pull it down. Her smell was intoxicating, but he forced himself to finish the task at hand first.

Once it was finally off, he kneeled up for a moment, delighting in Lucy's glorious naked form, the nipples reddened from his mouth, the flush on her flawless skin and her legs opening as an invitation.

"Get busy," she ordered, and he was happy to oblige. He still forced himself to go slow, kissing the inside of her thighs as he made his way up, impatient to get there, but happy to please.

He made eye contact with her before bringing his mouth down on her clit. Watched as her expression melted. And he got busy indeed, first with his mouth, then pumping with his hand as well, before reaching up to her chest with the other one.

He kept his eyes on her. Paid attention to what made her tic. Though she tried to keep eye contact, her eyes closed and her legs wrapped around his shoulders, shaking with the building pressure, her moans getting louder, her back arching.

"Don't stop," she hissed. "So close…"

Not that he would have stopped. Not without taking her for a ride.

Lucy's body went still for a moment before she moaned loudly, her body trashing with the relief, but Natsu didn't stop, and Lucy didn't make him, as more spasm shook her and she rode it out for longer than she knew she could.

"Okay," she panted. "Stop… I can't… take it…" Natsu pulled away and she dropped her legs, still panting hard, as he kissed his way up her body, to her mouth, pecking at her lips before settling next to her.

"How was that?" he asked. She looked at him, her face still flushed, her breathing still erratic, and yet that danger still shone in her eyes.

"You had a moment," she said. "First drawer." Natsu frowned, but reached over and opened it, finding a stack of condoms. He grabbed one and quickly put it on, looking at her expectantly. She gave him a slow smile and pushed herself up. He let her push him on his back and straddle him, not at all minding the view.

He sucked in a breath when she grabbed him a guided him inside of her. "You can touch me, you can participate," she said, "but you can't cum before I do. _No_ taking control," she added in a dangerous voice.

"I wouldn't dare," he said with a dangerous smile of his own. Lucy's eyes lit up with the challenge and she started riding him. As soon as she had her rhythm, Natsu hands were back on her chest even as hers clawed at his, leaving streaks of red behind.

He left her chest to grab her hips, his fingers digging in her skin, and he rose his hips to meet hers. He could feel himself getting close, but Lucy had been very clear. Instead of trying to push his orgasm back, he worked on bringing her about, bringing one hand between their bodies, his thumb finding her clit. Her body gave a jerk and she looked down on him, looking pleased, and started going faster, her moans raising in pitch.

"Together," she told him, and he nodded. Soon, her body shook with the release and Natsu followed her a moment after.

Lucy laid down on his chest, panting. Natsu kissed the top of her head, trying to catch his breath too. Lucy finally moved off and Natsu chucked the condom in the bin, content to lay by her side for a while more. Lucy snuggled by his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

As he worked up the nerve to ask if this had meant anything for her, for them, for their future, Lucy tilted her head to look at him.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asked.

"Not yet. Do you know any reasonable hotel nearby?" Lucy propped herself on an elbow, giving him that look telling him he said something wrong.

"We had such a good time, and you still had to go and insult me," she said. He usually knew how to respond to her, but he was drawing a blank this time.

"I uh… didn't mean to?" Lucy chuckled and laid her head back down.

"Do you need anything for the night?" she asked him.

"Err… my toothbrush and some clothes, I guess."

"You can use mine, and you won't need clothes," she said, pecking at his chest. She heard his breath catch and felt his heart pound faster under her fingers. "We've got a lot of catching up to do," she said, looking up at him. "Why don't you stay with me for a while? We can get your stuff tomorrow."

Natsu grinned that grin of his, the one that always made her heart skip. "Can't say no to that!"

Lucy climbed on top of him with a dangerous smile on her lips. "I hope you still feel that way in a week, cause neither of us will be able to walk by then." Natsu licked his lips with the untold promise and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm all fired up now," he said against her lips. She touched his face ever so softly, her smile softening her face.

"So am I, love," she said, kissing him before he could fully realize what she'd said.

**Aaaannddd now it's my turn to leave you guys hanging!  
Took me two years but I got my first FemDom out. I don't know. I feel like this could be the Edolas counter parts, but it could also be our beloved celestial mage and dragon slayer. What do you think?**

**Please review :D :D :D**


End file.
